Rodney
Rodney,' '''labeled '''The Country Boy', was a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, and was placed on Team Kinosewak, known as the shyest contestant. He was voiced by Ian Ronningen. Biography The super strong and very muscular farm-boy. At a glance, he seems tough because he's so big, strong, very muscular and brawny, but in reality he's very sweet and gentle. Rodney grew up with his dad and 5 little brothers on a farm. As a result he's painfully shy and blushing around girls, but poetic and eloquent when he's alone in the confessional. We later discover his eloquence stems from extensive reading of romance novels. He's a serial monogamist and falls hard for any girl who's sweet to him, and as soon as another girl is sweet to him (more like control and hurt him) he falls for her and then feels like he has to "break up" with the first girl. Since he babbles incoherently whenever he talks to girls none of them ever understand they were ever in a relationship or that they're being dumped. He has German, Swiss, Norwegian, Polish, Scottish, and Russian nationalities. Personality Rodney is very shy, quiet, cute, handsome, and can be very sweet, caring, and concerned for others. Unfortunately, his most useful quality is his large size as opposed to his brain. He tends to mistake simple moves from the female contestants - such as offering him food, touching his hand, or warning him about feces on the ground - as acts of love, and immediately falls for them. To his credit, he is determined to be monogamous and is considerate of the girl who loses his affections. The subject never reciprocates his feelings. In fact, the girl in question usually doesn't even share regular conversations with Rodney. As a result, she is always dumbfounded when he breaks up with her. Rodney is quite poetic while in the confessional; however, in the face of a girl, he has a terrible habit of stumbling over his words until they do not flow together at all. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island In So, Uh This Is My Team?, he is first seen sitting next to Shawn, who is obsessed with his brains. As the zeppelin crashes, he, Beardo, Amy, Shawn, Leonard, Topher, Sugar, Ella, and Chef are seen falling. He then opens his pack, and a parachute opens which surprises him, causing him to float in the air, and later lands safely on the ground with Scarlett, Ella, and Topher. In I Love You Grease Pig, Amy punches his stomach to get him to stop talking. At the challenge, he carries a pig using the greasy slope, but then tumbles and hits his "biscuits." In I Love You, I Love You Knots, he gets electrocuted several times and commands Clucky that he lives on a farm and eats six eggs a day and rubs his tummy. At the tie breaker, he stretches his muscles saying, "Bring on the scares!". Physical Appearance Rodney is a tall, muscular gentle giant with fair skin, freckled cheeks, a rosy complexion, orange hair, a large chin with a dimple, and a big belly. He wears navy blue ankle-length overalls with yellow buckles, a tummy pocket, side pockets, light blue bottom edges, a white shirt with grey edges underneath covering his neck, and red and white sneakers. Info *Personality: Shy, sweet, gentle, lovable, nervous, cute, quiet *Appearance: Tall, slender, muscular, fair skin, freckled cheeks, rosy complexion, orange hair, large chin with dimple, gap in his teeth, navy blue overalls with light blue edges, yellow buckles, a pocket in front of his tummy, and back pockets, underneath a white shirt with grey edges covering his neck, red and white sneakers Worldwide Voices *Albanian: Aziz Makinolski *Arabic: Mohammad Al-Shibah *Bulgarian: Vasil Novakov *Chinese Cantonese: ? *Chinese Mandarin: ? *Croatian: Darije Somi *Czech: Mikal Zavonic *Danish: Torben Sekov *Dutch: Pepijn Gunneweg *Estonian: Kaspar Velberg *Finnish: Rauno Ahonen *French (CA): Olivier Mertins *French (EU): Henri Courseaux *German: Jurgen Kluckert *Greek: Nicholas Palovavki *Hebrew: Michael Yudalf *Hindi: ? *Hungarian: Papucsek Vilmos *Icelandic: David Por Jonsson *Indonesian: ? *Italian: Marco Vivio *Japanese: Yu Shimaka *Korean: ? *Latvian: Jolenz Mikovacks *Lithuanian: Vytautas Leistrumas *Malay: ? *Norwegian: Oyvind B. Lyse *Polish: Tomasz Blasiak *Portuguese (BR): Nando Sierpe *Portuguese (EU): Joao Pedro *Romanian: Cosmin Petrut *Russian: Mikhail Valividsky *Serbian: Ivan Bocilciyh *Slovak: Aniko Maltovizsk *Slovenian: Zeljiko Bezike *Spanish (Latin America): Jesus Rondon *Spanish (Spain): Mario Filio *Swedish: Ole Ornered *Thai: ? *Turkish: Ozun Arisuk *Ukrainian: Vladimir Navolvka *Vietnamese: ? Audition Tape Like the other contestants, Rodney makes an audition tape. He says that if he is picked for Total Drama he will be leaving special ones behind. However he cannot decided who exactly is his true love, and ends up thinking that they'll worry about him finding another. Then he says what the chances are of that happening. In it, we are also foreshadowed his weakness for falling for several women. Original Design Rodney more or less stayed the same from his original design to his current one. He originally had orange eyebrows instead of the common black. The edges of his sleeves were black instead of gray. His overalls were a lighter shade of blue and the buckles were blue instead of yellow. Finally, his shoes were brown and black instead of orange and white. Trivia *Rodney has a similar look to the character Wreck-It Ralph from Walt Disney's Wreck-it Ralph, the singer Johnny Cash, the comedy character Napoleon Dynamite, and Gaston from Walt Disney's Beauty and the Beast. *Rodney has a similar colour scheme to Scott from the 2nd generation cast. *Rodney is the first male and the second person overall from the 3rd generation to use the confessional. *Rodney is confirmed to live on a farm. *Rodney has 5 little brothers. *Rodney's top 5 ticklish spots are his tummy, bellybutton, chin, neck, and arms. Gallery File:HiRodney.jpg|Rodney. WowYouCanTELLHesGonnaGoFar.jpg|Rodney sneaking around in the bushes. She_thinks_she_owns_her_standards_smh.jpg|Rodney being rejected by Amy. U7.png J.png Lllll.png Pp.png 22.png 222.png Jmkmm.png Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.png|Rodney's cheeks blushing for the 4th time. Fgb.png|Rodney falling for Jasmine for the first time. Sameyloweee.png|Rodney falls for Amy or Samey pretending to be Amy. Lololol.png|OH COME ON Rodney.png|Rodney for the first time. Rodney FreshTV Official.png RodneyProfile.jpg|Rodney's concept design Total-drama-pahkitew-island-rodney-org.png|Rodney's rotations RodneyOfficial.png Total-drama-pahkitew-island-rodney-org.png 640px-Screenshot 2014-06-28-20-15-27.png Rodney is so adorable - 2.png|Rodney with his parachute after falling from the zeppelin. Rodney is so adorable - 19.png|Rodney's stomach fully shown. Rodney is so adorable - 8.png|Rodney's cheeks blushing. Rodney is so adorable - 30.png|Rodney's overalls fully shown. Rodney is so adorable - 42.png|Rodney puts his hands to his chest surprised with Amy. Rodney is so adorable - 20.png|Amy punches Rodney in the stomach. Rodney is so adorable - 37.png|Rodney grins and his cheeks get blushy because his reaction of Jasmine. Rodney is so adorable - 81.png|Rodney in his swimsuit. Rodney is so adorable - 22.png|Rodney's cheeks blushing for the 3rd time. Rodney is so adorable - 48.png|Rodney recognizing when Scarlett didn't know he liked stepping in raccoon feces. Rodney is so adorable - 66.png|Rodney flexing his muscles, saying "Bring on the scares!". Rodney is so adorable - 75.png|Rodney imitating the sound a chicken makes. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Team Kinosewak Category:Non-Merge Category:Farm Children Category:Kind-Hearted Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Clueless Characters Category:Quirky Characters Category:Weird Characters Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Category:Quiet Characters Category:Farmers Category:Fair Skin Category:Strong Characters Category:Shy Characters Category:Parodies Category:Cute Characters Category:Orange Haired Characters Category:Muscular Characters Category:Gentle Giants Category:Slender Characters Category:Freckled Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Lovable Characters Category:Tall Characters Category:Interactions Category:Handsome Characters Category:Blushing Characters Category:Timid Characters Category:German Characters Category:Swiss Characters Category:Russian Characters Category:Scottish Characters Category:Kind Characters